1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium which may be used for heat-sensitive transferring recording apparatuses such as thermal facsimile, thermal printer and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat-sensitive transferring system has been recently remarkably developed and used in printers and facsimile since the system has various advantages as compared with conventional impact type recording system, that is, there is no noise upon printing, the printed images are clear and of high quality and the durability of record is excellent.
Many patent applications directed to heat-sensitive transferring recording mediums have been filed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 15446/1976 proposes a medium using coloring materials (heat-sensitive transferring ink) which have melting point, sublimation temperature, and softening point higher than 60.degree. C. and are solid or semi-solid at room temperature. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 81246/1978, 163044/1979 and others propose heat-sensitive transferring recording mediums.
However, there are not yet heat-sensitive transferring recording mediums giving satisfactory improvements in smudge and printing clearness.